


hold my hand

by gaizotak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, adora loves her cat wife, catra loves her dorky jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaizotak/pseuds/gaizotak
Summary: catra gets an adorable message over the PA systemthis is soft and i had to share it, sue me
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	hold my hand

The couple wakes up at their own pace for the first time in weeks. Catra rises second to Adora as she opens her eyes to see the blonde scribbling down something on a legal pad.

“Are you seriously doing work right now?” Catra asks with her morning rasp that makes Adora’s chest turn into a space heater.

Adora runs a hand through Catra’s mane and tussles it for good measure before getting back to her paper. “It’s not work! It’s a grocery list. We are out of quite a few things and we have some free time today to do it. Now, look at what I wrote.” She holds the pad so Catra can look at it from where she is snuggled into her pillow. Catra makes no effort to read the list and yawns with lingering sleepiness.

“Adora, you are the most thorough person I know. I’m sure you got everything on there and more.” Catra wraps an arm around her wife’s waist and tries to coax her back into bed.

Saying no to Catra has always been difficult but Adora had already been up for an hour and was getting antsy to start her day “Catra…”

“Adora…” She looks up from where she is laying to make eye contact. “This is our first weekend off in  _ months _ , please just lay here for a bit longer and then we can go, I promise.”

She has a point, Adora thinks to herself. Since the end of the war, reconstruction and new establishments of peace and order had to be implemented and took over two years to really make a dent. Then there was planning their wedding which was a much bigger hassle than it needed to be, but the honeymoon following made it all worth it. But after the honeymoon… the world needed help again and they could hardly make room to breathe and enjoy time in their home. Just the two of them.

Adora had gotten better at realizing when to relax and Catra was a massive help in that regard, so she set the pad down.

“Sorry…” Adora apologized with a hint of embarrassment from her over eagerness. “My brain hasn’t realized it can slow down yet.” Readjusting the covers, Adora shuffled back down to a lying position and brought Catra into her arms. With her nose in her mane she took a deep breath and felt she could fall asleep all over again. Perhaps she needed more sleep than she initially thought.

Catra heard her heartbeat begin to slow where her ear was pressed to her lover's chest. “It’s okay. Take a moment for me.” She ended the sentence with a kiss to her wife’s lips and went back to a more comfortable position and began to purr.

Adora was back asleep within seconds.

  
  
  


About three hours later the duo walked into the local market. By this point, the town they moved into became familiar with the renowned lovers and no longer barraged them like crazed fans. Now, they could do daily ventures peacefully and experience what a normal life outside of the Horde would be like. Many would call the chores mundane and tiring, but Adora found it exciting and fun while Catra loved being able to people-watch and have her mind be quiet for a bit of time and not think about darker thoughts. 

  
  


Entering the store, Adora immediately grabbed a cart and started pushing towards the fresh produce section of the store and Catra tailed along. After getting a few different types of vegetables Adora felt the cart shift and looked to see a devious magicat smirking from where she was curled up within it.

Adora raised a brow. “Babe, you do remember what the manager here said about us getting into carts…?”

Catra shrugged and crossed an item off the list. “He’s not here today, I’m still tired, and it’s my fucking day off. So…” She shifts in the cart to face forward and points, “...onward!”

Taking a moment to eyeball the store, Adora scans for the manager that berated them last time when they knocked a wheel off a cart from making too sharp of a turn a couple months back. When she sees the coast is clear, she presses forward. As they shop, she picks up more speed when they go to empty isles and Adora jumps to put her feet on the base of the cart to fly with its momentum.

At some point, the cart begins to get so full that Catra has to get out.

“Ughhhh, why do we need so much food?” Catra complains as she silently leaps back on the ground and looks over the list.

“Becaaaaaause there are some new recipes I want to try! Perfuma was going to come over with Glimmer and we were going to try and cook some cool new foods for us to eat!”

Catra remembers that now. Since becoming more domesticated and there being less chaos from the aftermath of the war, the two found time to discover new hobbies and interests and even revisit some old ones. Adora had really taken to cooking with her being a health nut and loving the order of operations to make things and help with her tendencies to  _ give  _ all the time. Whereas Catra got back into the arts; specifically sculpting. 

Engraving wood with one's claws is a prominent and highly respected art in magicat culture when she and Adora visited some of her native villages prior to their wedding. It felt good to create something that people could enjoy and admire to make up for all of the destruction and horrific memories she left with so many people. She wanted to leave a pleasant mark, even if the people buying her occasional pieces of art didn’t know it was hers. 

The wives were becoming more than soldiers and when Catra saw the joy in Adora’s beaming smile about her future cooking date with her friends, she couldn’t help but return the expression.

“What’re you smiling at?” Adora asked with a curious glint in her eyes. Past Catra would have deflected but that wasn’t her anymore and she only widened her smile and wrapped arms around Adora’s hips.

“You,” she answered with a kiss to her lips that they both smiled into.

“Sap,” Adora returned with a blush. They released each other and scanned back over the list.

Catra took over pushing the cart so Adora could wander her eyes over everything as she took in the new products and items on clearance. Her eyes sparkled when she saw something new and paused to read the label and examine its contents.

“Cashew butter? How many butters are there? And why isn’t it yellow?”

“Fuck if I know, get it and we can try it tonight. Does it go on bread or what?” Catra asked as she strolled further down the aisle.

Adora tucked the jar under her arm and went to turn after Catra but something else caught her eye.

“Cheese Whiz? What’s a whiz? Cheese...in a can…?” She snatched up the can and eyed it with pursed lips. How could cheese come out of a can if it was so hard and blocky? Adora was desperate to know  _ now.  _

Without a second thought she popped the can off and shook it. Nothing came out. Next, she put her lips to the nozzle and sucked. She felt like an idiot when nothing came out but refused to give up. She furrowed her brow and looked for some kind of manual or directions for how to get the cheese out of the tip. After a moment of scanning, she found the instructions and did as followed and an uncontrollable quantity of cheese sprung out all over her hand and slapped to the floor in a heap.

“Ah! Crap! Oh, shoot, oh, shoot!” Adora licked what was on her fingers and looked up for catra to help. She was probably laughing her ass off at the display, but she wasn’t there.

“Catra?” Adora called out and a hint of panic crept up her throat. “Catra…? Where’d you go?” She asked again and started to check the other isles but could not spot her wife. For a minute she thought that maybe Catra was hiding from her and was about to pop out from around the corner. Each time, Adora ran into some stranger or a cart making a turn and had to sputter several apologies. 

Adora was beginning to get nervous. It was childish to have such anxiety over being alone but her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios of what could have happened to Catra. Still clutching onto the jar of cashew butter and cheese whiz, Adora’s mind spiraled. The war was, realistically, not that long ago and still very fresh in most people’s minds. Old Horde members could have snatched up Catra and taken her or hurt her or… No. She shook her head from those thoughts. Catra is strong, and has only gotten stronger since the war ended in more than just strength and wit.

They still sparred regularly, but Catra had learned how to navigate social situations without getting defensive and physical with others. She was the Queen’s advisor for crying out loud. If any one could handle their own, it was Catra.

Adora continued her shuffling pace and looked for her wife when she collided with an employee that sent everything in their arms flying into the air.

“Woah! I am so, so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you--” Adora frantically checked as she collected their scattered boxes of pasta. Her eyes burned from how quickly overwhelming her day was becoming.

“I’m fine, are you alright?” The attendant asked back as they picked up the remaining items and put them on the shelf where they belonged.

Adora picked up her two food items and faced the worker again. “I’m sorry, again, I--I should’ve been paying more attention, I got a little lost.” She admitted with an insecure hunch of her shoulders.

“No, no, you’re fine. I can help you find anything you need! What is it you were looking for?” They asked and Adora caved closer in on herself.

“Uh--um, well, you see. I’m not looking for a thing,  _ per say,  _ but a--uh--person?”

“Person? As in someone who works here?”

“N-no, I’m looking for my wife, I don’t know where she went and I can’t find her.” Adora whispered with a pained grin. “I was looking at this weird cheese squeeze thingy and when I turned around she was just gone and I haven’t been able to find her.”

The worker smiled and waved her to follow them. “Come with me, I know how to find her for you.”

  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


Catra was placing four, yes,  _ four  _ gallons of milk into the cart because a jock and feline love this shit, okay. It is an essential in their household. She honestly debated getting a fifth one since Adora said she would be cooking a lot this week…. 

She turned to ask Adora if they should get another but she was nowhere to be seen. Huh. She was behind her just seconds ago. Catra grabbed a fifth gallon, just to be sure, and started retracing her steps back to where she last saw the blonde. When she didn’t find her, she groaned.

“Not again….” Catra grumbled to herself and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m gonna put a leash on her next time, I swear.”

Since they got together, Adora had become more clingy. Catra couldn’t bash her for it since she was just as guilty of it, but they definitely relied on each other more than your average couple. Maybe it was the shared childhood trauma and cosmic war they were major components of, but who knows. They just really leveled each other out and kept one another in check. Nobody understood them like they did with one another. Part of their wedding vows consisted of them reinforcing their oath to always be there for each other and have the other’s back, to guide themselves to a healthier, and more safe future. To ensure they would actually go to therapy and not lose their way again.

Catra sighed fondly for her clumsy wife and began to scan the rows as she attempted to sniff out her scent. It was also possible Adora was playing a prank on her, but she would have smelt her by now. So, Adora was probably deeply lost in the store.

As she hunted for the blonde, Catra continued to pick things off their list as they went. She was ready to be home and away from the outside world. There were only a few more things on the list and she still hasn't found Adora. Where was she…

A massive tone crackled over the speakers of the store. “Hello, if Catra could please come to the front register, we have your wife, Adora and…” some shuffling and whispering, “...and she misses you. Thank you.”

Catra could not fight the love stricken groan she released as all eyes in the store turned to look at her when they realized who exactly was standing next to them in the bread aisle. 

“Idiot…” she mumbled and made her way to the front registers. Adora’s scent grew stronger but there was a tinge of salt to it. Her ears perked up in alarm and she could make out the sounds of sniffling. She picked up her pace in fears that Adora was somehow hurt and something more serious actually took place. This isn’t the first time Adora had lost her way when they ran errands, but for her to be this upset was concerning. 

She was close enough to see Adora’s blonde head when--

“Catra!” Adora’s face came into view and she was beaming with a relieved smile and red eyes.

“Adora, are you okay? What happ--” Catra started but was stopped when muscular arms brought her into a tight hug while still holding the cashew butter and cheese whiz in both hands.

Catra returned the hug and held her head close to her shoulder and eyed the grinning employees. “She is very happy to see you,” one of them commented.

The magicat rolled her eyes and pulled Adora back to see how she was doing. “Hey, goof, what happened, why are you crying?” She asked as she brushed away the remaining wetness on the flushed cheeks.

Adora became a bit embarrassed at the whole situation. “Sorry, I saw this really weird food that we have  _ got  _ to try and then I turned around and couldn't find you and I just kinda panicked, I don’t know. I made it a bigger deal than it needed to be.”

“Awww, you miss me that much,” Catra teased softly and Adora gave an exasperated exhale but a smile twinged her lips. The notion made Catra fall even more in love than she thought was possible. “Such a dork. Come on, we only got a couple more things left to get.”

Before walking away, Catra turned back to the employee who helped Adora and thanked them for their patience. The employee seemed hardly phased and waved them off, probably just happy to help the mighty She-Ra and Queen’s advisor.

To keep Adora from feeling anymore insecure about her emotions Catra laced their fingers and squeezed. Adora blushed even more and ran her thumb over her furry knuckles in gratitude as she placed a chaste kiss to her cheek to enforce the sentiment. 

Eventually, they finished shopping and checked out and made their way home.

Now that they were alone, Adora wanted to revisit the situation that happened earlier but it seemed Catra could read her mind and stopped her. Catra grabbed her hips and spun Adora around to face her so she leaned against the counter and Catra pressed a long, firm kiss to her lips.

“Don’t.”

“Okay,” Adora conceded breathlessly.

“I love you,” Catra emphasized with a more loose kiss.

Adora giggled when her claws came up to tickle her ribs. “I love you too.” 

“Now, let’s try out this cheese whiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think. this was a lot of fun to write and i cant get enough of them. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
